List of Federation characters in Star Trek: Outpost
This article provides a list of major and recurring Federation characters in the audio drama Star Trek: Outpost 'Federation Characters' Emily Alkon (played by Jennifer Winterose)—(DECEASED)—Emily Alkon was the daughter of the Governor of the colony world of Kalimor. A young woman with simple tastes, Emily first met then-Lieutenant Montaine "Monty" Buchanan while out walking, and eventually fell in love with him. Monty knew of Emily's love for the wildflower Vacariss which bloomed in large fields on the planet. He took her to see a recently discovered field of them on a hill hear the colony and there they discussed their future. Despite Monty's aspirations of one day becoming an admiral, Emily just wanted "a place I can call home. Just a little piece of land. A garden. A small place with Monty in it." When the alien race called the Mahr invaded the colony, she survived the initial invasion, and helped Monty lead the survivors. During the occupation, Monty was subjected to a biological pathogen during an "experiment" conducted by the Mahr. The pathogen normally was fatal, but Dr. Breetal was able to smuggle counteragents out of the Mahr testing facility. While Monty was recovering, Emily took over his tasks of leading the colonists; however, the Mahr then took Emily and subjected her to a stronger dose of the pathogen but did not make the medicines available as they so-conveniently had done when they experimented on Monty. Monty noted that in addition to being fatal, the pathogen the caused the victim to endure severe hallucinations and a "distinctive rash." Emily "died the following morning," and was "buried on the hill overlooking the meadow where the Vacariss had once bloomed." Two days after her death, the colonists were liberated by Starfleet/Federation forces. Governor Alkon (DECEASED)—Governor Alkon was the leader of the colony at Kalimor. His daughter, Emily, fell in love with a young Starfleet Lieutenant stationed there—Montaine Buchanan. In the early stages of Monty and Emily's romance, Monty kept Emily out into the very early hours of the morning and according to Montaine Buchanan, "Governor Alkon, Emily’s father, threatened me with fates worse than death if I ever kept his daughter out that late again..." During the Mahr invasion/occupation of Kalimor, the Governor was "killed right over there...like a rabid animal...right there in the street." Captain Antilles Captain Antilles was the captain of the Betazoid shuttle for Ambassador Briz Nemon. Critically wounded when the shuttle was attacked, Antilles required a skin graft; however, due to a bout with a strain of Anaprolean fever, the graft was more difficult than anticipated due to antibodies in the captain's system and made her recovery slower than anticipated. Kar'rl Droonga (played by Rish Outfield)—(DECEASED)—Kar'rl was a Betazoid emissary, a cultural anthropologist sent to observe and report on the world of Melnora, a planet inside the Pinchot Expanse. It was believed that the Melnorans were an off-shoot of the Betazoid race. On the planet, Kar'rl made contact with the local leaders and established a relationship with their daughter, Voronis Ranteen. Voronis believed that Kar'rl and the Betazoids could help her people unite the planet by imposing on the radical elements the will of her parents. When normal diplomatic processes and procedures proved to be too slow, Voronis took that as a sign that Kar'rl had lied to her about his and his people's ability to help, and murdered him at a state function in front of witnesses. Kar'rl was in an empathic mind link with the Betazoid Ambassador, Briz Nemon at the time of the attack. Elizabeth A colonist on the planet Kalimor. Elizabeth was a survivor of the initial invasion by the Mahr. She was part of the work detail when Montaine Buchanan was taken for "experiments." John Harrison (Played by Jeffrey Lincoln) (DECEASED) A male human. John Harrison was a section 31 operative dispatched to The Enclave to investigate rumors regarding "The Core". He had two contacts, Genaro Boak, as well as a Klingon male by the name of Gretok.During his meeting with Gretok, He was able to confirm not only the existence of the core and its leader, known as "Mister Big", but that the core was stirring and making a grab for power not only in the sector, but the Federation proper. Sadly, he was unable to report back as his contact, Gretok, was in fact working an unknown angle. Gretok murdered him as they were watching a Gladitorial match at the Enclave. There was little or no investigation.﻿ Pilar Keth Pilar Keth was a cover name used by Lt. Renova Exler while visiting the Enclave, a hideout for smugglers and ruffians on the edge of the Rough Seas (a permanent type 7 ion storm in the Pinchot Expanse). According to the cover story, Pilar Keth and Ceta Val were graduates of the Aldebaran Scientific Institute and they were working on a paper focusing on the various civilizations in and around the Pinchot Expanse. Lancer, Agent Yamanu (played by Vincent Brownlee) - Agent Yamanu Lancer was a male human serving as an operative for Mel Hermanson, a survivor of Mahr occupation on the planet Kalimor. A former Starfleet Officer, as well as Section 31 agent, Lancer served for 10 years before leaving under less than desireable conditions. In his own words, "I had four great years, four not so great years, and two years I'd rather not think about." Lancer and his compatriot, Dr. Pucket, investigated Emily May Tovar-Smith and the illness she contracted from the Mahr pathogen. The Investigation led him to the Volange City on the planet Quin, and to a scavenger named Deragon. During Lancer's questioning, Deragon revealed that he had contact with Emily Tovar-Smith when her school had taken a field trip to Quin. Deragon also admitted to selling her a piece of cloth he salvaged from an abandoned Mahr ship he found within the Miragosa Nebula. Lancer and Pucket discovered that Deragon was infected with the Mahr pathogen, so much so that he was nearly contagious. After gleaning the information he needed, Lancer drew his phaser and vaporized Deragon before he could spread the pathogen. An extremely complex individual, Lancer was not above doing what it took to get the job done, both on Quin, and later on when he continued the mission into the Miragosa Nebula to seek out the Mahr vessel. He showed he had a great respect for life, going so far as to slow down Barton Yakes in her quest to crack the Mahr computers in order to give General Nelson's injured troops a chance to reach the jumpship. Lancer was held at DS3 following his escape with Captain Buchanan and Dr Breetal from the Mahr and Mel Hermanson. During his 'confinement', Lancer assisted with two missions to "The Enclave", a trading post near Ferengi space. Mith (Played by Marilyn Sparks) (Deceased)A female human from Deneb IV. Mith was a member, (but not necessarily an operative) within Section 31. She was the handler for an agent named John Harrison. When he failed to check in, she made a covert trip to Deep Space Three to determine what happened to him. Mith arranged to have DS3 Chief of Security Nathaniel Farmer bury knowledge of her arrival so she could travel free from the scrutiny of the station senior staff, in particular station Executive Officer LCDR Torkelson. Despite having no official authority over either Lancer or Farmer, she managed to use Farmer's desire to 'come in from the cold' to conceal her presence, as well as that of her ship from DS3 senior staff. After deciding to investigate the matter personally, Mith travelled to the enclave herself. At the insistence of LT Farmer, Agent Yammanu Lancer accompanied her as backup. Her lack of field experience was all too apparent as she drew attention to herself by behaving more like a tourist, rather than someone trying to operate 'under the radar'. Lancer actually commented, "She's so green, she's photosynthesizing!" At some point in the past, Mith and DS3 Security chief Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer had some type of relationship. Whether it was professional or personal was unknown. Mith had sent Farmer to DS3 in anticipation of the establishment of SFI branch office. She then pulled the plug on the operation, leaving Farmer to fend for himself. She had promised on multiple occaisions to 'make it up to him', but failed, saying it was 'complicated'. In spite of her questionable behavior, Farmer assured Lancer she was competent. Lancer countered by asking if she is trustworthy. In reality, Mith had gone rogue, and was a double agent for "The Core". Her objective being the assassination of the Ferengi Vodic and taking control of his criminal organization on their behalf. Her operative was a Klingon male named Gretok. Her plan was exposed by Deep Space Three Security Chief Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer After her fellow conspirators were either dead or escaped, Mith, despite being unarmed and facing an armed Farmer, slowly made her way to the door: "So...what’s it gonna be? Roll the dice and take me in or end it and kill me here and now? Oh, wait...you can’t do that, can you, now what you’re an upstanding Star Fleet officer? . . . . . . Just what I thought. I’ll be in touch...when I need to you take the fall for me. Again." A moment later, she was vaporized by former agent Yamanu Lancer, who had remained in concealment. Morok (played by Bryan Lincoln)—(DECEASED)—A male humanoid colonist on the planet Kalimor. A track star at his Academy prep school, Morok was one of colonists confined during occupation of the colony by the Mahr. Frustrated and scared, he developed "an ill-conceived plan" to escape. The plan would only benefit a few colonists but would use supplies vitally needed by the other survivors. Against protests, Morok and his followers stole the supplies attempted to escape. Morok and his followers were discovered and were "hunted for sport" by the Mahr. Eventually, they were "brutally executed." Nakal A colonist on Kalimor. Nakal was one of the 82 survivors that were rescued by Starfleet following the Mahr occupation. Nelson, General (played by Soren Hjorth) - General Nelson was a male human and former military officer (presumably from the Starfleet Marine Corps). Nelson had been recruited by Mel Hermanson, a survivor of the Mahr Occupation on the planet Kalimor, to provide security for a mission to board an abandoned Mahr warship adrift inside the Miragosa Nebula. Though impulsive and short-tempered, he was not a bloodthirsty sort. Nelson was extremely committed to successful completion of the mission, regardless of the cost. He was not above abandoning his own wounded troops to insure his own extraction: "If you kill a man, the enemy is down one man. But, if you wound him they are down one, PLUS the two that are aiding them." He was also not beyond abandoning Agent Lancer and computer guru Barton Yakes -- despite the fact they were people he was hired to protect. Ambassador Briz Nemon (played by Jennifer Winterose)—A female Diplomat from the planet Betazed, Briz Nemon had a personal agenda regarding the planet Melnora. She learned of the existence of the planet through stories and folklore which was then corroborated by logs from a pirate vessel seized by the Betazed government. She traveled to the Pinchot Expanse to visit the world, but en route, her shuttle was attacked by "pirates." Rescued by the starship USS Remington, the Ambassador and her crew were transported to Deep Space 3, where they were medically treated. After applying extraordinary pressure to the visiting Admiral Thomas, The Ambassador then drafted the USS Chimera to help her finish her mission to Melnora. Evasive on answers, the Ambassador wanted to see firsthand, and potentially acquire, technology the Melnorans were said to possess that would allow them to emulate Betazoid abilities of empathy. While attending a state dinner/reception on Melnora, she was conversing with Kar'rl Droonga, a Betazoid cultural anthropologist who had been studying the Melnorans, when he was murdered by the daughter of the planetary rulers. Sent into a state of deep shock, she was beamed back to the USS Chimera. She emerged from a coma during the Chimera's return trip to DS3, and returned to Betazed onboard the repaired Diplomatic Shuttle. Extremely boisterous and overbearing, Ambassador Nemon had the unwelcome habit of verbalizing the feelings of people in her vicinity, unsolicited. She also went out of her way to undermine the authority and standing of the Starfleet personnel amongst the Melnorans, especially Doctor Rachel Winston. Most notably, she exposed her past as a Gammazoid, over the protestations of LT Exler. Ambassador Nemon also attempted to suborn Renova Exler's authority by speaking for the entire away team, again unsolicited. Orallis (DECEASED)—A colonist on the planet Kalimor. Orallis was one of the many victims of the Mahr Occupation. Sakor (played by Tim Cree)—(DECEASED)—Sakor was an elderly male Vulcan scientist on the colony of Kalimor. According to Montaine Buchanan, Sakor was "a brilliant scientist who loved to play Cribbage." An older Vulcan at the time of the occupation, Sakor believed he was a drain on the colonists' resources. In the third month of the occupation, when Sakor refused to move a rock as ordered by the Mahr guard, Fist, Sakor was brutally beaten and eventually murdered in the street. Salivar A colonist on Kalimor. Salivar was one of the 82 colonists rescued by Starfleet following the Mahr occupation. Sussel (played by Dave Morgan) A male human, and a distant cousin to Ensign Randy Thomas. Alexander Hikuro Susselton Finch's branch of the prestigious Thomas family was involved in a failed power play, and as a consequence, banished to the distant reaches of the Alpha quadrant. Alexander kept going, and was scraping out a meager living as a merchant at The Enclave, taking the name Sussel. Knox suspected the family connection, and dragged Thomas along on one of his shopping expeditions in the hopes of gaining an advantage over Sussel in an upcoming business deal. Sussel, on the other hand, had other plans. After his reunion with 'Cousin Randy', he, along with a couple of Lurian co-conspirators tossed a stun grenade, incapacitating Knox and his group. They then tried to abduct Randy from the Knox's group, his goal being to "rescue his cousin from his captors and redeem himself to the Thomas family. His plans went awry when his collaborators were murdered by phaser fire and Randy seized and removed to points unknown. Ambassador Elizabeth Thomas Elizabeth Thomas was a member of the famed Thomas family who served the Federation Diplomatic Corps with distinction. Whilemina Thomas Distant cousin to Ensign Randy Thomas. Cousin Whilemina owned an Isolinear processing facility. Randy's immediate family hoped he would eventually work here when the time was right. Emily May Tovar-Smith Emily was an 18-year-old student, and younger sister to Deep Space Three Captain's Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith. She was afflicted with a pathogen that she was exposed to on Quin, a planet near the Miragosa Nebula. The life-threatening virus very closely resembled the pathogen the Mahr developed and tested on the colonists on Kalimor more than 20 years previously. Emily was hospitalized at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital, a facility that specialized in rare xenopathologies, on Earth. When a connection was discovered by DS3 Chief Medical Officer Dr. Arban Breetal, Dr. Breetal relayed his findings to the physicians at Ravenstone. Because of his intervention, Emily's condition had improved substantially, and with the arrival of her brother, Avery from DS3, her recovery was nearly complete. Imelda Tovar-Smith (played by Helen Quigley)—Imelda Tovar-Smith was a distressed and grieving mother of Emily May and Avery Tovar-Smith. She lived on Earth and dealt with the critical illness of her daughter, Emily. She blamed Captain Montaine Buchanan for keeping her son, Avery, so far out on the frontier and not letting him come home to be with his dying sister. Ceta Val Ceta Val was a cover name used by Dr. Rachel Winston while visiting the Enclave, a hideout for smugglers and ruffians on the edge of the Rough Seas, a permanent type 7 ion storm in the Pinchot Expanse. According to the cover story, Ceta Val and Pilar Keth were graduates of the Aldebaran Scientific Institute and they were working on a paper focusing on the various civilizations in and around the Pinchot Expanse. Yarkoma (played by Stacy Armstrong)—Yarkoma was a colonist on the world of Kalimor during the Mahr invasion and occupation. According to Montaine Buchanan, Yarkoma had a beautiful smile. During the occupation, a Mahr soldier known as "Fist" inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma's right cheek, leaving a long scar there. According to Montaine Buchanan, the wound was inflicted "not as discipline, not for any reason anyone ever figured out. He just enjoyed inflicting as much pain as he could." Yarkoma survived the occupation and 25 years later, contacted Montaine Buchanan and Dr. Arban Breetal from Altair III to invite them to a 25th anniversary reunion ceremony on Kalimor. Barton Yakes (played by Deanna Payne) - Barton Yakes was a computer science specialist recruited by Mel Hermanson, a survivor of the Mahr Occupation on the planet Kalimor. Hermanson hired Yakes for a mission into the Miragosa Nebula. A brilliant mind with an equally high opinion of herself, Yakes compensated for her superior intellect with a nearly complete lack of people skills. Despite this, she managed to access the computers on the Mahr ship Grand Empire and download data on the Mahr pathogen, among other things. By her own words she admitted to taking the assignment not for the money, but for the challenge. Category:Character lists Category:Star Trek: Outpost